big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 FIFA Club World Cup
Internazionale | count = 1 | second_other = TP Mazembe | third_other = Internacional | fourth_other = Seongnam Ilhwa Chunma | matches = 8 | goals = 27 | attendance = 200251 | top_scorer = Mauricio Molina (3 goals) | player = Samuel Eto'o | updated = | prevseason = 2009 | nextseason = 2011 }} The 2010 FIFA Club World Cup was a football tournament that was played from 8 to 18 December 2010. It was the 7th FIFA Club World Cup and was hosted by the United Arab Emirates. Other countries that placed bids were Australia and Japan. Portugal had initially placed a bid, but later withdrew from the process. The tournament marked the first time in its history that a team from outside Europe or South America reached the final, after Africa's TP Mazembe of DR Congo defeated South America's Internacional of Brazil in the semi-finals. However, Mazembe were unable to pass the final hurdle, as they lost 3–0 to Italy's Internazionale (representing Europe) in the final. It was Inter's third world title, having won the Club World Cup's predecessor – the Intercontinental Cup – in 1964 and 1965. Qualified teams 1 In bold: Previous tournament winners (Internacional was the first previous winner to participate again in the tournament) Referees Squads Venues Abu Dhabi was the only city to serve as a venue for the 2010 FIFA Club World Cup. Bracket A draw was held on 27 October 2010 at the FIFA Headquarters in Zurich, Switzerland to decide the matchups for the two quarter-finals. Al-Wahda|'3'| Hekari United|0 |11 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Al-Wahda|1| Seongnam Ilhwa|'4' |10 December – Abu Dhabi (MBZ)| TP Mazembe|'1'| Pachuca| 0 |15 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Seongnam Ilhwa|0| Internazionale|'3' |14 December – Abu Dhabi (MBZ)| TP Mazembe|'2'| Internacional|0 |18 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Internazionale|'3'| TP Mazembe|0 |18 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Seongnam Ilhwa|2| Internacional|'4' |15 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Pachuca (p)|'2 (4)'| Al-Wahda|2 (2) }} Matches If a match was tied after normal playing time, 30 minutes of extra time would be played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shootout would be held to determine the winner. However, for the fifth-place and third-place matches, no extra time would be played, and if tied the match would go straight to a penalty shootout to determine the winner. All times UAE Time (UTC+4) Play-off for Quarter-finals |score=3 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Hekari United |goals1=Hugo Baiano Jumaa |goals2= |stadium=Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance=23,895 |referee=Daniel Bennett (South Africa) }} Quarter-finals |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Pachuca |goals1=Bedi |goals2= |stadium=Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance=17,960 |referee=Yuichi Nishimura (Japan) }} ---- |score=1 – 4 |report=Report |team2= Seongnam Ilhwa Chunma |goals1=Baiano |goals2=Molina Ognenovski Choi Sung-Kuk Cho Dong-Geon |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=30,625 |referee=Víctor Hugo Carrillo (Peru) }} Semi-finals |score=2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Internacional |goals1=Kabangu Kaluyituka |goals2= |stadium=Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance=22,131 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands)}} ---- |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Stanković Zanetti Milito |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=35,995 |referee=Roberto Moreno (Panama)}} Match for fifth place |score=2 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Al-Wahda |goals1=Cvitanich |goals2=Matar Khamees |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=10,908 |referee=Daniel Bennett (South Africa) |penalties1=Cvitanich López Muñoz Mustafá Luna |penaltyscore=4 – 2 |penalties2= Hugo Saeed Jumaa Diarra }} Match for third place |score=4 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Seongnam Ilhwa Chunma |goals1=Tinga Alecsandro D'Alessandro |goals2=Molina |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=16,563 |referee=Michael Hester (New Zealand)}} Final |score=0 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Pandev Eto'o Biabiany |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=42,174 |referee=Yuichi Nishimura (Japan) }} Goalscorers , Golden Ball winner of the Club World Cup]] Tournament round-up Final standings Awards References External links *FIFA Club World Cup UAE 2010, FIFA.com Category:2010 FIFA Club World Cup 2010 2010 Category:2010 in association football FIFA ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2010 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2010 bg:Световно клубно първенство по футбол 2010 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2010 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2010 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2010 el:Παγκόσμιο Κύπελλο Συλλόγων 2010 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2010 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2010 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2010 id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2010 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2010 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2010 hu:2010-es FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2010 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2010 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2010 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2010 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2010 ro:Campionatul Mondial al Cluburilor FIFA 2010 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2010 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2010 sr:Светско клупско првенство у фудбалу 2010. fi:Jalkapallon seurajoukkueiden maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 2010 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2010 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2010 tr:2010 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası zh:2010年世界冠軍球會盃